I can't get salmon from here?
by villalala
Summary: Hiccup messes up with words when making his order in a coffee shop, and Jack finds it quite funny. Coffee shop AU, HiJack oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or HTTYD

* * *

Hiccup was in a hurry. He had been in the library longer than he had realized and now he was 30 minutes late. He knew that Toothless –his cat- would already be waiting for him in the little apartment they lived in, probably so hungry that the moment Hiccup would walk in, the cat would attack his leg and start biting it in anger. Hiccup shivered at the thought (Toothless' name was Toothless but he had some very sharp teeth) and took a look at the shopping list he had in his right hand, left hand holding his school bag on his left shoulder.

_books about dragons from the library_

_coffee and muffins_

_fish and cat food (important!)_

Hiccup stopped in the middle of the street, took a pen from his pocket and striked through the first line. He had picked up the books he needed to write an essay about something he was interested in, in this case dragons. Unlucky for him, the library had many books that told about all kinds of dragons, and it had taken a longer time to pick up the right ones than Hiccup had thought. He continued to walk –or, half run- down the street, to the coffee shop. He needed to buy a cup of coffee and some chocolate muffins to mentally prepare himself for the essay –and to face a very hungry and angry Toothless.

When he arrived to the coffee shop, Hiccup couldn't help but feel disappointed –the place was full of customers, most of them just standing in the line and taking their orders with them, but the line was _long_. Too long for Hiccup's liking. Damn, this would take a while. He thought about Toothless who would be sitting in front of the door right now, waiting for his owner to return so he could take his revenge for being late.

The bell above the door gave a little ring as Hiccup opened the door and walked in, still staring at the line. Jeez, these people were so slow! The man that was currently talking with the boy behind the counter –a young boy, around Hiccup's age, with white hair (how weird, Hiccup thought)- didn't really know what to order, and everyone behind him, including five people and Hiccup, were getting impatient. The white haired boy lifted his eyes from the menu to the other customers, mouthing a "sorry" as the man was still looking at the options of the coffees, mumbling to himself.

Finally, _finally_, after 15 long minutes, it was Hiccup's turn. For the last 10 minutes he had been deep in his thoughts, wondering where he could get cheap food for Toothless, and when the boy asked what he would like to have, Hiccup had forgotten where he was, and instead of asking for a cup of coffee and three chocolate muffins, he said

"A salmon, please." He didn't even realize what he had said, so he gave the other male a questionable look as the boy snorted. "What?"

"You just ordered fish. We don't sell fish. This is a coffee shop", the white haired boy chirped. Hiccup felt his freckled cheeks turn red and mumbled a "sorry" for about a thousand times.

"I meant coffee. Coffee and three chocolate muffins, please", he said as he was able to speak properly again –he had stammered with words. The boy -"Jack" was the name that read on the nameplate that was on the left side of his chest, hanging from his black t-shirt that said "We sell the best coffee" with white letters on it- grinned and turned around to put the coffee to the cup.

"Do you want any milk?"

"No, thanks." Jack turned back to Hiccup and gave him his coffee, taking pliers to his right hand and a paper bag to his left, slowly dropping the muffins into it.

"So, you'll have salmon for dinner tonight?" he laughed and watched Hiccup's expression turn from normal to slightly embarrassed.

"N-no, it's for my cat", he said and took the bag Jack was giving to him, "he loves salmon."

"Doesn't every cat?" the guy asked and put the prize of the muffins into the cash register. "It'll be 4.50, please."

Hiccup stared at the coffee cup he was holding in his hand. "But what about this?" he asked and looked at Jack's blue eyes, giving him the money.

"Nah, you can have it, I'll put it on the house", he smirked, "because you made my day." Hiccup blushed again, clearing his throat to thank the other, telling him that it was too much. But the other just insisted him to have it for free and then offered him his hand.

"I'm Jack, by the way."

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head towards the nameplate. "Yes, I know", he said and grabbed the hand, shaking it a bit. "Hiccup. Are you really sure that you can give me free coffee just like that?"

Jack drew his hand back and nodded happily, smiling as he did. "My boss is a cool guy, he won't get mad."

"Okay then. Thank you." And so Hiccup turned around to walk to the door, Jack's eyes following him as he turned back around once he reached the door and walked back to the counter –luckily there was no customers on the line, now.

"Uh, can you tell me where I could buy that salmon?"

"Well, let's see…There's this really nice store not too far from here, but it's already closed, I think. Then there's one shop that sells the best fish in town, but it's far away. And then-"

Hiccup frowned as the other kept on talking. Was he just teasing him or what was this? "I'm kind of in a hurry." Jack just smirked, telling Hiccup to wait there and disappeared into the kitchen. Soon he returned, walking to the side of the counter where Hiccup was standing.

"I can show you where I usually buy my food."

Hiccup's eyes widened. What? "But don't you have work to do?" Then the kitchen door opened and a young woman walked to the counter, smiling warmly to the boys. Hiccup noticed that she had hair with the colors of green, yellow and blue –it looked good on her.

"It's okay, I told Jack he can go. I'll take the orders." Jack smiled to Hiccup and told that the woman was Toothiana, one of his co-workers. Hiccup greeted the woman and then followed Jack who was already walking to the door, making the bell ring again as they went outside.

"So, do you mind if we walk that way", he asked and pointed to the direction Hiccup had come from, "or where do you live?"

"I live the other way, actually, but I don't mind."

"Then let's go." As the boys walked in silence, Hiccup couldn't help but notice how nice looking the other actually was. He was a bit taller than Hiccup, and up close he noticed that he was also older, his hair looked really soft and the fairly pale skin he had made him look like a spirit or something, which Hiccup thought was really awesome.

"So, your name is Hiccup", Jack suddenly said and caught Hiccup staring at him (Hiccup turned his gaze away pretty quickly, though), "That's a funny name. Why do you have it?"

"Well, my parents gave it to me, obviously", Hiccup simply said as he was tired of this conversation he had to have with every people who heard his name for the first time. Jack didn't seem to mind his sarcastic reply, he just kept walking and changed the subject smoothly.

"And your cat…what's its name?"

Hiccup sighed in relief when it looked like Jack didn't want to know the story behind his name even though he obviously had found the name 'Hiccup' rather hilarious. "Toothless."

"So you both have funny names, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Doesn't he have teeth?"

"He does, but…I don't know, when I got him I thought he didn't. And then he bit me."

Jack almost choked when he tried to hold back a laugh that was dangerously close to escaping his mouth. "Poor you", he said and coughed. "Oh, we're here."

Jack pointed at a little store that was a few meters away from them, next to a book store. Hiccup noticed the place as he had visited the book store for about million times and he also had bought an ice cream from the food store once. They walked in and immediately a short guy greeted them from behind the counter by waving to the boys. Jack smiled and waved back, walking towards the fishes. There weren't many, but the salmon was there so Hiccup wasn't complaining. The owner walked from the counter to the boys, staring at Hiccup and then giving Jack a "who is this" –look.

"This is Hiccup, Sandy. Hiccup, this is Sandy", Jack introduced the two to each other. Sandy smiled sweetly and ran his fingers through his blond hair, looking at Hiccup rather intensely. Hiccup was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I would like to buy salmon, please." Sandy nodded, taking the salmon and wrapping a paper around it, giving it to Hiccup. Jack asked if Hiccup was ready now, but Hiccup shook his head.

"I'd like to take a look around." Jack shrugged and went to the counter with Sandy, sitting down on it as Sandy went to stand behind him, bot of them watching Hiccup as the boy walked around the store, looking at the stuff that were placed on the shelves. There was much food, mostly dry food and fruits, but also little objects like horses made of porcelain. Hiccup was about to take the cat food from the shelf when he saw it –a dragon made of glass. He walked to it, taking it to his hands –it was about the size of his hand- and looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful! The dragon was standing on its feet, its wings spread wide open, head up and tail down. Hiccup took it (and the cat food) and walked to the counter, placing the stuff down.

"This is all, thank you." Jack took the dragon and looked at it.

"Wow, this is cool! You like dragons? I saw your books when you were looking for your wallet from your bag." Sandy smiled as he gave Hiccup a blue plastic bag where his shoppings were, taking the money Hiccup was offering to him and giving back the change.

"Yeah", Hiccup replied when they walked out of the store, waving a goodbye to the owner, "I love them, actually."

And that was basically what they talked about the whole way back to the coffee shop; Hiccup telling Jack everything about dragons and how much he loved them and Jack listening to him, laughing every now and then and asking a few questions.

"I think you should get back to work." They were standing in front of the coffee shop, Hiccup looking in from the window and waving to Toothiana who was cleaning the tables.

"Yeah", Jack sighed, "I should. Hope your cat likes that salmon." They said good bye and then Jack went in and Hiccup saw how Toothiana basically attacked him the moment he walked in. Hiccup smiled, heading towards his home. Now he was late by an hour and 15 minutes and Toothless would probably kill him. Well, it was worth it, Hiccup thought. He had really enjoyed Jack's company, the guy seemed like fun. Maybe he should buy coffee more often.

"Hiccup!" he heard a familiar voice call for him –it was Jack. Hiccup turned around to see Jack running from the coffee shop to him, smiling when he reached the other.

"Toothiana insisted me to come with you."

"Why?"

"She just did." Hiccup looked at Jack who was scratching his neck. Was he blushing or was it Hiccup's imagination? But, he didn't care, and let Jack walk with him.

After they arrived to the building in which Hiccup's apartment was, Hiccup didn't really know what to say to Jack. Should he invite him in –to meet a cat that was ready to murder everyone who entered the apartment- or should he just say a good bye? Jack, however, seemed to have plans already.

"You know, your coffee is probably pretty cold already", he said and nodded towards the paper bag Hiccup had put the coffee cup into, "maybe I should come in and make you some fresh coffee? Do you have a coffee maker?" Hiccup bit his lip and blushed a bit. Jack was inviting himself in, it looked like. Hiccup didn't mind, though, and he nodded.

"I do."

"Great!" Jack sang and opened the door, letting Hiccup go in first. They walked to the second floor and Hiccup unlocked the door, not opening it yet.

"Toothless is most likely very angry right now because I'm late, so be careful."

"Pff, what would happen?" Jack asked, but soon regretted his words; as Hiccup opened the door, Toothless immediately ran to them, digging his teeth into the first person he just could reach –and unfortunately, it was Jack, and his leg got bit. He gave a cry of pain that scared Toothless away as the cat noticed there was a stranger with his owner, and Hiccup had to apologize for several minutes, even after they had went in, closed the door and Hiccup had given Toothless the salmon.

"It didn't hurt that much, you know", Jack tried when Hiccup said his 100th "sorry", but it didn't stop the other from apologizing more. "Hiccup, really."

"I warned you, though", Hiccup finally finished and sat down to the kitchen chair. Jack sat down next to him –giving him the coffee he had made-, smiling.

"I'm a tough guy, plus my jeans are pretty thick." Hiccup laughed and looked at Toothless.

"Cats have illegally sharp teeth."

"They do. Does he always bite you like that?"

"Whenever I'm late from his food, yes."

And like that the boys wasted the rest of the evening, Hiccup telling about Toothless' good and bad days and then showing Jack his apartment. Once they went to his room, Hiccup placed the glass dragon to his book shelf and threw his school bag to his bed. Jack went to take a closer look to the books Hiccup had.

"Fantasy, I see."

"I like fantasy."

"You also like Vikings?" Jack asked and took a huge book from the shelf. Hiccup was there right away, snatching the book to himself.

"So what if I do?" he asked and held the book against his chest, as if he was protecting it. Jack just shrugged and turned back to the shelf. Fantasy, fantasy, fantasy. That was all what Jack could see. Then his eyes caught a small book and he laughed loudly as he showed it to Hiccup.

"Fifty Shades of Grey? Really?" Hiccup went deep red from his face to neck, looking away from the book Jack was holding almost right in front of his face.

"My friend gave it to me as a joke."

"Have you read it?"

Hiccup turned around and watched as Jack smirked and flipped the pages of the book. "Gods, no!" he yelled.

"Really? Why there are underlinings here, then?" Jack just kept on smirking when Hiccup took the book away from him and placed it back to the shelf with the book about Vikings.

"It was for school."

"Sure it was", Jack sang and leaned in closer to Hiccup, patting his head. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed. But I will tease you about this every time we see each other, though."

"Amazing." Oh, so Jack wants to see me again. Hiccup thought and tried to hide a smile.

For an hour Jack just quickly reached through Hiccup's room, opening every drawer he just could, making Hiccup sigh every time the white haired male gave a comment about Hiccup's school books or –much to Hiccup's embarrassment- his underwear.

When it was time for Jack to leave –he had to get back to the coffee shop before it would be closed, because he needed to get his t-shirt changed (he was still wearing the place's own shirt)-, he patted Toothless' head before he went to the door, telling the cat that he would forgive him for biting him. Toothless didn't seem to care whether or not Jack would forgive him, he just went to lie down on the couch.

"You will come ask for salmon tomorrow as well, Mr. Fifty Shades, right?"

"If you didn't notice, I have my coffee maker."

"But I know you want to see me."

"How do you know that?"

"You invited me in."

"Excuse me, but you invited yourself."

"You didn't stop me."

Hiccup smiled, and so did Jack. Both of them knew that Hiccup would visit the coffee shop tomorrow as well, they just wanted to tease each other.

"I'll come", Hiccup said.

"I'll tell Toothiana to prepare coffee and muffins for two, because I'll be sitting with you."

"During work time?" Jack just grinned and pecked Hiccup's cheek, making the other boy blush furiously.

"Yeah. And bring that _romance_ book of yours with you, I want to read it", Jack said and grinned. Hiccup watched the other boy reach for the door to open it and, hesitantly, turned Jack around to give him a little kiss to his lips. Jack smiled into it before kissing back lightly, humming a bit. The kiss lasted for some brief seconds, but it meant a lot to both of the boys, making them blush slightly –or, Hiccup was blushing a bit more than Jack. He smiled when he drew back, staring at Jack's blue eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bookworm."

* * *

**A/N:** Shh, I can imagine Hiccup reading Fifty Shades and blushing like crazy :P


End file.
